battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Card:Incubator
Description :Incubator is a Shrine that can transform any own ground unit into a unit that is very close to a Mutating Frenzy. :The Tainted version makes a Mutating Frenzy (MF) that is hostile to all units including other MFs made with the Incubator :The Infused version makes a MF that does more damage but loses life similarly but differently to the Deathwish ability. That is to say, it does the additional damage, but loses three times as much life as a normal MF using Deathwish. :Despite these significant drawbacks, this card can be useful to Free2Players who are just starting out for several reasons: lack of end-game cards in the F2P deck, 99.9% of the time Incubator sells for the lowest bid at auction, it requires only one shadow orb out of four, and consequently it fits right in with other useful Shadow-as-fourth-orb F2P cards such as Rifle Cultists and Unholy Hero. :Most importantly, to players of any budget, it is both a means of turning low-Era units into higher ones, and circumventing the unit limit. A player can have both, a full 120-unit army, and an infinitely large army of units transformed with Incubator or other Transformation Cards such as Twilight Curse and Infected Tower. __TOC__ __TOC__ .jpg}} Roles * Incubator can play a role similar to the Decomposer or Furnace of Flesh, in 'recycling' early-Era units that are no longer useful. It is superior to both of these cards for this purpose, in that none of the power that was used to summon the unit is 'lost' to the Void Pool when it is Morphed. It is inferior to these cards in that all of this power is instead bound to the resulting Mutating Frenzy unit. Counter For * Tainted: 'Friendly' Buildings blocking a path? Just a thought. Countered By *Crowd Control: As all units that gradually lose life over time, the Infused MF created will not only be halted, but lose additional life when CC is used. Combos *Sacrifice Cards such as an upgraded Necrofury benefit from this card, as Sacrifice is powered by the life points of units sacrificed. Low-life units can be transformed into the 1900-HP Mutating Frenzy. Other sacrificial cards that are not strictly speaking Sacrifice cards such as Altar of Chaos also use this same game mechanic of HP = power, and also benefit. The fact that the Tainted-created MF is uncontrollable does not prevent it from being sacrificed, as long as it is in within range. * More evidence is required to determine how this card combines with such as Offering, where the attributes of the new Mutating Frenzy unit might be applied to sacrifice, etc cards. It does appear to follow the normal rules of sacrifice for cards such as Motivate, though (Motivate only affects the exact same unit, so Mutating Frenzies summoned normally would not receive a boost if a Incubator-created MF was sacrificed with it). Trivia * An error in the description of the Infused card, stating that the life lost was 30 instead of 90, was fixed in a patch. The card text remains somewhat misleading, implying that 90 life/2 sec is the same rate as a regular Mutating Frenzy's Deathwish. * As with all units that are created or transformed by spells or abilities, the MFs do not count as units for the purposes of playing out units or buildings next to them. More testing is needed to determine whether the MFs allow the casting of spells that require ground units in the area to cast, or Fortress guns to fire at long range. * The Incubator offers a safeguard against the loss of Monuments; as long as a player retains a single orb, the 3rd-Era MFs can be created. This is notably useful when playing in the Player 3 or 4 position on The Dwarven Riddle map, where the computer AI ignores the northwest orb, but sends truly formidable waves of attackers at the starting position. Being able to 'come back from the dead' and retake lost orbs with MFs can turn a timewasting loss into a win. Locations }} Effects * |See at bfcards.info.}}